novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
The SuperNOVA
The NOVA Absolute Domination Craft Type 73D-A"''SuperNOVA" ''was an enourmous warship constructed by D'plat Fleet Enterprises to be the flagship of all NOVA fleets. One of the largest self-propelled space constructs ever created, it could be more acurrately classified as a mobile station or colony rather than a starship. It disappeared along with Fleet Admiral Derek D'plat III in The First Cylian Era during D'plat's Reckoning. Reappearing at Dantooine after the Taralon Wars, it was converted into a support vessel, and part of it was remade into a scientific research facility and leased to Dawntech. History The idea for a massive command ship was born during the Malevolence ''Crisis in the later years of the Clone Wars. While not effective as a full combat warship due to its specialized armament and incompetent crew, the Seperatist heavy cruiser sparked a certain interest in Fleet Admiral D'plat. The plans for a ship that dominated space were drawn up soon after. While the ''Malevolence ''was built to disable ships and then destroy them, the ''SuperNOVA was built to simply destroy. All of the shipyards of Firkia collaborated to create this immense war machine. Completion of the craft took 34 long years, due to logistics, material acquisition, and crew necessities. Eventually, the project was transferred to an all-droid crew, and was completed faster than anticipated. Assigned to NOVAs First Royal Fleet, the SuperNOVA took her maiden voyage to Coruscant to combat the Bloodknight, a Bloodskull heavy cruiser assaulting the NOVA forces in orbit. After a short battle, the new flagship had eliminated most of the Bloodskull fleet and the Bloodknight. ''Fleet Admiral D'plat left the ''SuperNOVA in the Coruscant system for the duration of the NOVA/Bloodskull conflict. With it in the system, there was little need for any other ships besides several auxiliary squadrons. It served in numerous combat theaters in the Cylian War, most notably at the Five Belt Ruse and the Second Siege of Elysium Gate. It's final battle was over Coruscant during the fight known as D'plat's Reckoning. While the Fleet Admiral was on Coruscant to take NOVA's leadership to safety from the imminent detonation of Azure Requiem, his flagship battled the Cylian forces alone. It was consumed by the explosion at the end of the battle and presumed lost with all 56,000 hands. Since the designs were a part of D'plats private archive, which was aboard the ship, noone has yet to replicate a vessel like it in power ratio. After the Second Royal Fleet (the SuperNOVA's own ships) and the vessel itself were flung across space-time due to the warping effects of the explosion. The crew and compliment of the Second Fleet made their way through alternate worlds and dimensions, eventually winding up back in their home galaxy. Due to the passage of time and advancement of technology, the SuperNOVA was found to actually be poor in combat against modern craft. The only weapons that had much impact were the Impact cannons and the energy caster, which drained so much power that the ship itself shut down. After the Battles of Mon Cal and Descudar, since an upgrade was deemed to costly for the embattled NOVA and REI, the SuperNOVA ''was stripped of most weapons systems and converted into a literal fleet carrier. While it could not serve in direct combat, the ship could function as a mobie base of operations, High Command center, a state-of-emergency capitol, a strategic shield, and a campaign transport. The advanced technology that had been integrated into the ship from across dimensions served well in other fields, such as medical and mechanical sciences. One of the three great forward hulls was redesigned into an experimental research center. The Cylian NOVA Remenants that maintain the ship have given Dawntech permission to use this facility. Specifications * Classification: Warship. Absolute Domination Craft ADC Type 73D-A. Not to be confused with a superdreadnought. * Dimensions: 107 km long, 28 km tall, 34 km wide * Crew: 47,000 naval personnel, 5,000 Marine troops, 3,000 science personnel, 1,000 civilians, 12,000 POW capacity * Shields: 1200 Fleet Enterprises Mark-13 Planetary Shield Generator Banks * Engines: 3 Fleet Enterprises ''Colossus-class Colony drives, 240 Fleet Enterprises Vengeance-class carrier drives, 1 Fleet Enterprises .75 Class Master Hyperdrive * Storage Capacity: 700,000,000 tonnes of supplies, 10 Vengeance-class carriers, 22 Herald-class cruisers, 38 Calamity-class frigates, 54 Verdict-class auxillaries, 6,000 single ships of various roles, 3,000 dropships of various roles, 200 troopships, 60 deploy-able weapons satellites, a small city's worth of prefab garrisons * Armaments: 22,852 turbolasers (20,052 removed), 17,306 ion cannons (16,006 removed), 13,716 blaster cannons (12,516 removed), 16,419 missile batteries (15,819 removed), 12,532 plasma launchers (12,532 removed), 5,716 tractor beams, 28 FEAR-class impact cannons(19 removed), 1 SuperNOVA-class directed atomic energy caster (removed). Trivia * The SuperNOVA was once the subject of a theft attempt. A NOVA defector planned to deliver her to the Cylians, but failed to think his plan through when he tried to take the ship while it was orbiting Elysium IV, with full combat crew on board, as well as the Fleet Admiral. The thief was just one man. He was executed on the bridge in front of a camera. * The main cannon of the warship was specifically designed to cause stars to explode, thus the ship and the weapon itself sharing a double-meaning name. (It should be noted that while extremely destructive the weapon never actually managed to destroy a star.) * The shields of the SuperNOVA are rated for planetary bombardment from a medium sized fleet. There are over a thousand generators on board. * One of the largest ships ever built, this vessel nonetheless was not able to destroy a single enemy warship at the Battle of Descudar due to it's aging turbolaser and blaster batteries. * The self contained, self sustaining facilities on board the ship can feed the entire crew compliment for 25 years. If the efficiency of the matter recycle-rs could be fixed, that number would jump exponentially. * The number of droids on board outnumbers people 4:1 * The main hanger is large enough to hold a battleship inside and still have enough room for the fighters.